Die Zähmung der Monster
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Su fuerza equivale a una brigada completa, ha sido cargado con tal exagerado título por todos los soldados de la milicia, acoplado con brillantes palabras de anhelo y alabanzas como si de una figura divina se tratara...pero solo yo sabía la verdad. Ereri! Algo de OoC, espero les guste uwu


**Oneshot que participa en la segunda convocatoria de las páginas de Facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0"**

* * *

 _ **SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

 **Basado en el doujinshi** _ **Mad all-rounder sensitive**_ **de** _ **Tokico 6109**_

 **Aviso!** **: hmmm~ lemon/"violación", mención de tortura, algo de OoC creo~**

* * *

 **Die Zähmung der Monster**

 **Capitulo único.**

 _El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Su fuerza equivale a una brigada completa, ha sido cargado con tal exagerado título por todos los soldados de la milicia, acoplado con brillantes palabras de anhelo y alabanzas como si de una figura divina se tratara._

El sargento Levi Ackerman es una figura de esperanza a diferencia mía…que a pesar de ser llamado "la esperanza de la humanidad" todos desean asesinarme ante el más mínimo error. Tengo que admitirlo…hasta cierto punto es divertido, jugar con los límites en determinadas ocasiones, observar las reacciones de mis compañeros y sobre todo de mi sargento a cargo; hasta hace poco solía admirarle, cada paso que daba, cada decisión que tomaba…pero fue decepcionante al darme cuenta que todo lo que había pensado antes no era realidad.

Levi Ackerman era en realidad un monstruo disfrazado de humano…como yo, que disfrutaba degollando otros monstruos –titanes o humanos–, y contrariando a su obsesiva manera de limpiar él ama sentir la sangre empapando sus manos, lo había notado en las recientes misiones a pesar de su inmutable expresión facial, Levi siempre admira el rojo sobre el filo de la cuchilla y su piel. La única diferencia entre él y yo es que el sargento se la pasa mintiéndole al resto y mintiéndose a sí mismo, escondiéndose en una máscara de sensatez cuando en realidad todo lo que quiere es ver a sus víctimas revolcarse en su propia miseria.

 _Él no me lo diría, no hay duda, de que sus ojos me acechan y aún no sé por qué. Pero se ha convertido en una molestia que no puedo disipar._

Baje al sótano a pesar de que él y la señorita Hanji nos habían prohibido ir, tenía curiosidad por conocer el rostro del monstruo en la habitación, si bien ellos habían dicho "interrogatorio" conociendo al sargento sabía a la perfección lo que ocurría dentro. Abrí la puerta sin molestarme en tocar provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna, el olor a sangre inundó mis fosas nasales y de forma inconsciente relamí mis labios.

—Oi…no mueras todavía—. Ordenó el sargento jalando el cabello de Sanes para despertarle. —Aún hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber de ti—. Sus orbes azules me observaron de reojo, acechándome como siempre y sonreí mentalmente. —Bueno…parece que mi orden de "No entrar en medio del interrogatorio" no ha sido comprendida—. _Aún no puedo encontrar la razón, tal vez solo se trate de su instinto._ —Sin importar la razón solo tenías que esperar, Eren.

Él bufó al no escuchar mi respuesta y salió de la habitación a paso lento, sabía que yo le seguiría de cerca, me condujo a una habitación cercana y me preocupe por cerrar la puerta tras de mí, colocando el seguro para evitar interrupciones.

— ¿Has venido a bloquear la puerta o hablarás? Al menos déjame escuchar tu excusa—. Su voz sonó dura y le observé mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro con suma lentitud. Tome un poco de aire decidido y hablé por fin.

—En efecto…me ha ordenado "No entrar en medio del interrogatorio" pero no me ha ordenado "No entrar en medio de la tortura" —. Mi voz sonó tan firme que noté su desconcierto al escucharme.

—Se suponía que escucharía excusas, no objeciones mocoso.

—Por cierto—. Continué ignorándole por completo. —Lo que hace me parece una falta de respeto, ¿Por qué escupe tantas mentiras? —. Di un par de pasos hacia él, quedando frente a frente sin relajar mi postura rígida. — ¿Tiene miedo de nosotros? —. No lo parecía…pero me estaba divirtiendo en realidad. —Incluso siendo el mejor soldado preparado para cualquier situación…usted es cobarde.

—Lo has entendido mal—. Dijo acechándome con la mirada una vez más. —Con tal de llegar al propósito los métodos no cambiarán, solo son palabras y yo hago lo necesario para oírlas.

—Es absurdo—. Me burlé con toda la intención de molestarle, le empujé contra la mesa tras él y lo acorrale con mis brazos.

—Oi…—. Quiso decir algo pero de nuevo le ignore.

—Ya veo…mediante el dolor—. Sus ojos me estudiaban aún sorprendidos por esta faceta que no le había mostrado antes. —Yo, de igual manera… _ **me gustaría escuchar la mierda que tenga para decirme**_ —. _Necesito saberlo, lo que mis ojos aun no logran ver, lo que mantiene escondido, lo que no me ha mostrado._ —Lo que me ha estado ocultando…

Su gesto se suavizó, sorprendiéndome, sus ojos dejaron de acecharme y parecía que veían a través de los míos.

— ¿No te gusta de esta forma? A la persona denominada el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad le cuestionas los métodos en un interrogatorio, la solicitud de la esperanza de la humanidad es difícil de satisfacer—. Nos quedamos en silencio un par de segundos y yo decidí esperar paciente a que dijera todo lo que quería. —Por desgracia no soy el santo que todos creen, sabía que tenía que sacrificar algunas cosas para conseguir un mundo pacífico, nunca he sido ambicioso, ni siquiera he logrado salvar a suficientes personas pero el mundo me ve como un héroe…yo solo soy una persona que anhela la libertad, lo mismo que tú has deseado todo el tiempo—. Su mano derecha se elevó hasta llegar a mi mejilla y la colocó ahí con suavidad. — ¿Te sientes desanimado? ¿No me crees? ¿No te agrado? —. Su pulgar hizo una suave caricia en mi pómulo y le sentí indefenso bajo de mí. —Eren…no somos muy diferentes, _**así es como nos ven**_.

—Tiene razón—. Dije tomando su mano y retirándola de mi rostro. —Nunca he estado desilusionado o decepcionado de usted—. Jadee y me sentí extrañamente excitado, _justo ahora es como si quisiera ser una sola persona con el capitán_. —Yo…creo que estoy muy feliz…quiero saber muchas cosas sobre el sargento debido a que usted ha estado ocultando algo, incluso teniéndolo debajo de mí yo ya no le tengo miedo—. Sonreí y me incliné sobre él para deleitarme con el olor a sangre impregnado en el cuerpo del mayor. —No estoy decepcionado ni abatido porque usted está en lo correcto.

Encajé mis dientes en su yugular sintiéndole temblar con sorpresa por mi acción, mi mano libre buscó el broche de su pantalón para retirárselos con prisa, los jalé con tanta fuerza que creí que los rompería. Sus muslos eran tan blancos y suaves que me parecía irreal, me dedicó un reproche silencioso y dejó que le volteara para azotarle de nuevo contra la mesa, de cualquier forma yo no iba a esperar a una negación suya. Tan pronto como tuve su entrada rosada a la vista, hundí mi miembro en su esfínter escuchándole quejarse de dolor y sintiendo sus piernas temblar por mi repentina intromisión.

Me moví frenético en su interior, deleitándome con sus gemidos de dolor y su piel desnuda tan blanca como la misma nieve. Sus paredes me succionaban provocándome espasmos de placer y que acelerara mis embestidas cada vez más, quería escucharle más, morderle con tanta fuerza y ser capaz de probar su sangre.

—Tú…basta—. Intentó ordenarme pero solo me incitaba a continuar. —De un momento a otro puede venir alguien….idiota—. Le tomé de la cintura con firmeza y eyaculé en su interior soltando un par de gruñidos aun insatisfecho.

—Debería agradecer—. Dije frío, saliendo de él sin miramientos y dejándole sobre la mesa, intentando recobrar el aliento. — ¿No estaba el sargento emocionado? —. Le sonreí al fin, burlándome de su expresión desconcertada. — ¿Creyó que no lo notaría? ¿No se excitó al momento en que fue empujado debajo de mí? —. Me incliné sobre él rozando la punta de mi falo contra su entrada de nuevo y susurré contra su oído. — ¿No contestará ninguna de mis preguntas? —. Solté una risita al ver la mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

Lo penetré de nuevo y tomé su miembro con una mano, rodeando su cintura con la otra para pegarle más a mí, él soltó un grito lleno de placer deleitándome a mí.

—Bien, es astuto pero haré lo necesario para que reaccione sinceramente, estaría muy feliz si me mostrara todo lo que oculta—. Coloqué un dedo en la punta de su sexo y lo presione un poco moviéndome despacio dentro de él. —Sargento, muéstreme más…por favor, quiero ver lo que siente su parte posterior—. Gimoteó en voz baja y volví a sonreír, un poco satisfecho. —Estoy feliz de estar unido al sargento, haciendo tales cosas junto a usted…abrazándolo de esta forma—. Lamí se cuello y volví a quedar a la altura de su oído. —Usted dice que entiende bien mi naturaleza ¿Verdad? —. Le embestí con fuerza y le aprisioné firme contra mi cuerpo. —Yo ahora puedo verlo… _ **ahora mismo el sargento es tan débil que puedo hacer lo que desee**_ —. Le sonreí con malicia y observe cierto temor y excitación en su mirada provocando que mi cuerpo comenzara a moverse solo.

Dejé ir su cintura para tomarle del cabello y empujarle contra la mesa, el sargento estaba desconcertado y emocionado, yo podía sentirlo en su cuerpo, en sus ojos. Levi deseaba que lo hiciera, que utilizara mi monstruo para domar al suyo, que lo usara tanto como yo quisiera y que me proclamara su dueño incondicional…él quería convertirse en mi mascota y yo con gusto lo complacería.

Sus gimoteos se hicieron constantes a cada embestida y su cuerpo cedió completamente ante mí, ahora era mío y de nadie más. Lo penetré rabioso ante la sola idea de que alguien quisiera arrebatarme a mi mascota, tal vez nadie lo ha notado hasta ahora, pero no me gusta compartir mis pertenencias.

Nuevamente le llené con mi esencia y mordí su nuca, el líquido carmesí brotó en seguida por lo que comencé a lamer su piel con ansias y le sentí correrse en mi mano tras un grito cargado de placer. Levi jadeó y buscó mis ojos, esta vez de forma sumisa, le sonreí sintiéndome duro dentro de él de nuevo y me acerqué a su oído.

—Aún no he terminado—. Dije firme y comencé con el placentero ritual una vez más.

 **-0-**

Azoté la puerta tras de mí y entré a paso lento recibiendo una mirada furiosa de Hanji, observé a Sanes quien aún parecía resistente a hablar. Me puse los guantes y me acomodé la ropa que aún tenía desordenada, la loca me gruñó molesta al ver mis movimientos tan lentos y mis pocas ganas de darle explicaciones.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ir! ¿No he contestado las preguntas necesarias? Entiendo que necesiten más información pero yo no sé nada, ¡Ya no puedo hablar de nada más! —. Suplicó el hombre atado a la silla, pero Zoe y yo lo ignoramos.

— ¡Al fin Levi! —. Me gritó ella con el ceño tan fruncido que no parecía Hanji. — ¿Es que el camino al baño es muy largo o tus pies muy cortos? ¡Creí que no volverías! —. Le deje quejarse y me acerqué a ella.

—Cállate cuatro ojos.

—Oye Levi…—. Tomé unas pinzas y esperé a que la loca continuara. —Tal vez sea mi imaginación pero ¿De alguna manera ha mejorado tu ánimo? —. Sonreí mentalmente por su brillante deducción, odio admitirlo pero ella me conoce bastante bien.

—Tal vez…—. Respondí en voz baja y volteé con Sanes acercando peligrosamente las pinzas a su ojo derecho.

— ¡Créanme! —. Soltó un alarido con la voz cargada de pánico. — ¡No sé nada!

— ¿Nada? ¿No hablarás de nada? —. Vi el temor en sus ojos y me animé aún más. —Déjate de bromas viejo de mierda, sería mucho más fácil si renuncias a tu imprudencia y comienzas a contestar…o te mataré—. Me incliné un poco hacia él y le vi de la forma más mortífera que podía. —Tú debes saber lo que pienso de la obediencia…te quitaré los dientes uno a uno hasta que escupas lo que quiero oír—. Sentí a Hanji estirarse con pereza y alejarse un poco de nosotros, dándome libertad total.

—Hablas mucho…pareces estar de buen humor… ¿Qué pasó con Eren? —. La escuché decir en voz baja pero con cierta curiosidad, yo la ignoré olímpicamente concentrándome en mi labor.

 _ **Muy bien mocoso, ya he tenido suficiente misericordia por él.**_

—Te hemos dados un lugar cómodo para sentarte y que comiences a hablar, ¿Es muy difícil recompensar nuestros esfuerzos con la información que deseamos escuchar? —. Al no ver cambios en su postura comencé a desesperarme un poco y apreté la mandíbula. —Oye Sanes…esto se ha comenzado a convertir en una molestia, por desgracia yo no soy una persona paciente…después de todo creo que el dolor es la mejor forma de disciplinar.

 _ **Eren…**_

 _ **Eren…**_

 _ **Si lo deseas incluso muchas veces más…es necesario que vuelvas a domar al monstruo que hay en mí.**_

* * *

 ***Die Zähmung der Monster está en alemán, significa Domando al Monstruo cx**

 **Hello! X3 lindas personitas del mundo mundial *está emocionada* Rave volvió de entre los muertos!(?) xD y hoy vengo a dejar este oneshot para el concurso de las páginas de Fb de "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0", el doujinshi en el que me basé esta genial! Me encantó y no pude evitar escogerlo en cuanto me dio la curiosidad por participar xD creo que Eren me quedo algo OoC y Levi un poco pero para que la historia quedara como quería debía de ser así uwu les pido una disculpa mis amores~**

 **La verdad estaba ocupadísima y lo he escrito hoy en dos horas, pueden creerlo?! DOS HORAS! xD yo no puedo pero estoy feliz con el resultado :'D en fin! Espero que les gusto y ojala me dejen un lindo review que les agradeceré muchísimo! Gracias por leer! Les amo mis criaturas hermosas *corazones gays***

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave-chan**


End file.
